The Blond Warrior
by The Dark Angel Michael
Summary: In a remade world a millennium old battle begins once again. The players each holding a part of the key for true peace. Naruto holds the one thing that could tip the scale to his side. Naru/mystery, mystery/mystery Pairings not disputable. No Yaoi.


AN: Here's my new story. It's one of the things I've wanted to do for a while but never put the research into it to know how. Today I spent an hour or two learning about the background of this crossover. As always, nobody is being brought from the other universe only the powers. So here we go another story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zelda

_Din, the Goddess of power;__Nayru, the Goddess of wisdom; and__Farore, the Goddess of courage. They were the three sisters who created the world. They took chaos and cultivated it into something beautiful. Every time the world fell to destruction they recreated it, giving humanity another chance to prove they were capable of peace, love. They were forgiving spirits, and they'd seen that people were capable of keeping peace._

_Link, a good spirit, and Zelda, the wise queen. Their souls chose to remain in the tide, being reborn every time the world started to fall. Ganondorf was always the cause of the fall but it was really the sisters that made the battle possible. They left the Tri-Force. Only someone who held each of their aspects could wield their Tri-Force. Those three were the only ones ever capable of holding the triangles._

_Ganondorf wanted power, and he was given Din's Tri-Force, the force of power. Zelda wanted peace and under her reign the world would keep peace. She knew how to govern and rule so that the people were happy. She was wise, and she was given the power of wisdom. Ganondorf always wanted the full power of the Tri-Force, so he'd kidnap Zelda, gain another section of the triangle. _

_Then there was Link. He was an oddity of the three. He was the only peasant, a Hylian of lower class, a farm boy. He was courageous though, out of everyone in Hyrule, the name of the current world, he was the one chosen for the power of courage. Link accepted the power and fought against Ganondorf, against a tyrant with the power of an army behind him. Against impossible odds, Link won, saved Zelda, and banished Ganondorf's spirit. _

_Their battle never really ended. Their reincarnations fought countless battles while the sisters watched with avid amusement. They knew Link would win, and they knew balance would be restored. The battle concluded though. When the Tri-Force were gathered, Ganondorf wished the cycle be ended, and without the power of the wish to aid them, Link and Zelda lost their fight, Dying in the process, and Ganondorf led the world to ruin. _

_The sisters rebuilt the world then. They'd realized that it was humanities nature to lean toward violence, war. It was the only constant in every restart. This world was built around that need, the urge every human felt, and it accommodated them. It was made so that people could fight, attack, and sate their need while it still retained the balance, peace, that it needed. The Elemental Nations were born then. They weren't called that yet, though._

_Unfortunately, there was one thing that the sisters couldn't change. They had to interact with the world to change it and whenever they interacted with the world their essence was left behind. The Tri-Force remained. _

_Din, in her knowledge of that, chose to help this world, should another cycle start. She placed the Sword, a remnant from the one warrior who was able to keep the balance, into the world. The Blade of Evil's Bane. It was placed in rock, sealed in the forest, so that only the bearer of Farore's gift could touch it. Even then, it still retained its own unique barriers. It would glimpse into its holders heart and, should they hold darkness inside them, it would destroy them. _

_No blade could ever match its perfection. Its steel was from another world, another existence, so nothing from this world could ever harm it. No forge could remake it; no blade could stop its swing. It was unmatchable. _

_The world survived for centuries without any major event. Then it happened._

_Another god from another realm entered theirs, interrupting the flow of their world. It wasn't the calm, benevolent, being that the sisters were. It was full of anger and rage. Chaos spread where ever it went and the people of the world fought back. The ten tailed god was far too powerful and not even the sisters could stand against it. They weren't creatures of battle and this god was the incarnate of bloodshed and death. _

_Instead they unlocked the latent potential of the humans in their world. They gave them the power to fight against the god but only one truly harnessed his potential. He took their teachings and sealed the beast into his body. With both the gifts of the sisters and the demon god inside his, the sage wondered the world, unlocking the power of all he crossed. Chakra, the demon god's gift, entered the world. _

_With time, the sister's gift was overlooked and the Rinnegan was passed off as a legend. _

_Before the sage died, however, and the legend was created, he ripped the god's power into nine parts. Each part was weaker than the last. It was a mistake on the sage's part, as he'd tried to make each part the same level. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox is the cause of our story. His Choices caused the restart of millennium old cycle that the sisters had known would begin again eventually. This battle was different though, the players…_

"Isn't that giving away a little too much?"

"Perhaps, it's only the first chapter," he said with the laugh, "shouldn't give away too much."

She leaned down, her hair dropping over his face as she kissed his forehead. "Come on," She said, pulling on his shirt, "Na-Chan's getting ready to leave."

He smiled, leaning back in his chair before nodding to her. "Let me finish this line."

_This Battle was different though, a new enemy was involved that the sisters didn't know about or foresee, and a battle for control wouldn't be the only fight that taking place. _

**(Cut)**

There you go. The first chapter of my new story. Expect the next chapter within the week since I still have a lot I want to write on this one.

Peace Out!


End file.
